


The Playboy who wasn't

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bruce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is worried that a certain playboy doesn't want to sleep with him, even though they're dating. Tony is worried Bruce will think he's broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playboy who wasn't

It has been two months and Bruce is losing his mind. Tony, a well known playboy doesn't want to sleep with him. Together for two months and the man has barely touched him. Bruce doesn't understand, can't understand why. _Was he too ugly? Was Tony afraid of the Hulk?_

"Bruce?" They're making out on the couch, just at the stage of hot and heavy, where Bruce allows his hopes to raise, when Tony pulls back.

"Tony c'mon." Bruce sighs mouthing at his jaw, fingers pushing Tony's shirt up.

"Okay." Tony sighs. It's not a pleased sigh, in fact it's definitely a broken sound. Tony starts to strip, his movements mechanical.

"Stop." Bruce says. Tony freezes, body tense. "We aren't doing this." He slumps back into the couch like his strings have been cut.

"Thank you." Tony whispers, relief evident in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you want me?" Bruce asks, self conscious. Tony is silent for a minute steeling himself for disgust. 

"Because I'm not a playboy." Tony whispers the tension in his shoulders returning. "It's a persona, carefully positioned smoke and mirrors. Make it look like I'll sleep with anyone so nobody can guess that I'm broken."

"Broken?" Bruce questions, gently tugging Tony against his chest.

"I don't like sex. It's gross, and sweaty, and bodily fluids get everywhere, and it's just not pleasant. I tried to like it Bruce, I don't. It makes me uncomfortable. " Tony admits eyes trained downward. Bruce tilts his chin up gently.

"You're asexual." Bruce says surprise clear on his face, as he tries to reassure Tony.

"There's a word?" Tony asks eyes wide and pleading.

"Yes. Asexual means you aren't sexually attracted to people. There's different types, we could probably research together later." Bruce explains and wraps Tony in a tight hug.

"I'm not broken? There are others like me?" The pure awe and admiration in his tone makes Bruce wanna punch everyone who'd ever told him he was broken.

"Yes Tony."

"You. Do you still? Y-know?" He fidgets absently.

"Yes, I still love you." Bruce whispers, running a hand through Tony's hair. 

"Thank god." Tony collapses into his lap, nuzzling against his shoulder. 

"Call me Bruce." Bruce deadpans. Tony snorts a laugh.

"Nerd." Tony teases, a smile lighting up his face.

"Takes one to know one." Bruce sticks his tongue out, and Tony knows, everything is gonna be okay.


End file.
